The Transformation CH 1
by Allon-z Alonso
Summary: This was a wonderful idea I though of in my head. I should really be a writer ;  Review of you like it or hate it. I love the criticism, negative or positive :3


I smile as I think of my cat, reading my Warrior Cat book I got from the library. But then I frown when I realize my cat isn't there, down at the foot of my bed. "*sigh* I should go get my cat, I am feeling quite lonely without her sleeping on my chest while trying to listen to music and draw on the computer." I laugh as I remember my frustration when she sits right on my chest and tucks in her paws, in the middle of being content with the internet. As I get up I see a silhouette of a scrawny cat with huge shoulders. It stalks toward me and tells me something I can't quite make out…"Be prepared….. Soon….. twoleg no more…" the huge shouldered cat whispers in a creepy way that makes me stagger backwards and fall on my bed, shutting my eyes and burrowing the covers over me.

"W-was that… Tigerstar? N-no… it's just a book… No such thing as T-Tigerstar, or Firest-star, or any clan cat…" I stutter to myself still with my eyes shut tight. I decide to forget the cat, and go straight to bed. "M-maybe I'll just play some Dance Central or something." I unravel myself from the covers and jump out of my bed. But then I see something that sends me right back under them. Frozen in fear, I see a silhouette of 2 cats fighting. There was one that looked as if it had teeth on its collar, and is very small compared to the other huge cat. I could clearly hear the yowls and raking of claws into fur and flesh. The huge-shouldered cat comes up behind me and whispers into my ear; " My name is Tigerstar. I once was leader of Shadowclan, until I was killed by the Bloodclan leader, Scourge.

I gasped and whipped around in astonishment. Was this truly Tigerstar of Shadowclan, a fictional character from my book? "This is a dream, isn't it." I felt excited, along with the feeling of fear, and the stiffness from shock. "No. This is no dream, young twoleg. This is real." The supposed "Tigerstar" confirmed. "You are evil… why would I take anything from you!" I snapped. But slowly, I realized I contradicted myself by saying he is evil, when I said that I would never believe anything he says. "Yes, evil I was before I died. I had to go to Dark Forest before I could plead for my forgiveness." He mewed. "So… There is a Starclan and Dark Forest after all? So you are a member of Starclan now…?" I couldn't believe myself… I actually took what he told me to heart… Maybe all of this _was_ real. Maybe the treacherous cat was telling the truth after all."Yes. I am evil no longer. I did have to feel the pain I caused of others. It was terrible, horrible pain. I felt the pain before you die…. Of many different cats, over and over… But If I never did such things, I wouldn't have to. I probably would still be alive, and be satisfied by being clan leader of Thunderclan." He rasped, looking shamefully at his paws as of regretted telling me about the terrible experience. "Why did you come to _me_?" I asked as my heartbeat rose.

"Because, at sunhigh you will die and be turned into a new-born kit. Your father's name is Angel, a white and brown rouge who hasn't been see since him and your mother mated. And your mother is Flowertail, a tortoiseshell. Your name will be Loudkit, your other sibling, will be named Sharpkit." Tigerstar told calmly. I felt like I had been punched in the stomach millions of times.

"Wh- _What_!_._ How do you know all of this? How will I die? And why am I being sent to the hard, and wonderful life of the 4- I meant 5 clans, of the warrior cats? Why me?" I pleaded. Why was all of this happening to _me_? I would only have to listen to the wise, but once ambitious Starclan warrior. "We are Starclan. We can forsee the future…" And with that, he dissapeared, only leaving a goodbye that consisted of "Farewell, and goodluck. After all, I am your favorite. I would be the cat to tell you…" Thinking about what just happened, I started to cry. I started balling, actually. I would never be able to see my family, friends, Psych and Big Brother(which are my 2 favorite T.V shows..), my favorite actors, Dance Central, and worst of all, never get to listen to music ever again.

"Please, Starclan, brainwash me for the sake of my new Warrior life.


End file.
